killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Khlyen
Khlyen is a recurring character appearing in Season 1 and Season 2 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Rob Stewart. Biography Khlyen is a Level 6 RAC Agent who works out of the RAC Office of Interstellar Expansion.Enemy Khlyen Khlyen began to tutor Dutch when she was 8 years old, while she was being raised in a royal harem.Bangarang He told her that he was sent there by her father, of the House of Yardeen. He trained her as an assassin and covert operative, teaching her unarmed combat and weapon skills as well as intelligence and interrogation techniques.The Sugar Point Run During these training years, Khlyen would emotionally scar Dutch by forcing her to kill people in numerous ways. Often he would not tell her who she was killing or why. While Khlyen was primarily her tutor, teaching her how to fight and kill, he also became somewhat of a surrogate father for her. Eventually Dutch married a Prince, which went against Khlyen's plans for her and he killed her husband.Escape VelocityDutch and the Real Girl This prompted Dutch to take Lucy and try to escape from Khlyen forever. Khlyen however never let Dutch go. He was already a high-ranking member of the RAC while training Dutch and simply followed her to the Quad. He remained hidden from her, biding his time until she proved that she was ready to get back into that life. Now that Khlyen has come back into Dutch's life, he continues to task her with various missions, threatening to kill Johnny if she does not meet his requirements. He abducted D'avin, taking to a secret Red 17 base on Arkyn. Later, when he realized that D'avin was impervious to the Level 6 protocol, he helped him escape the Red 17 program and be rescued by Dutch and Johnny.Dutch and the Real Girl Khlyen is involved in a high level political conspiracy within the QuadOne BloodEscape Velocity and hints at an even greater history of events, and their consequences, involving the Red 17 program and the Scarbacks.Wild, Wild WesterleyShaft He motivations and allegiances are still a mystery, although he seems to have a genuine concern for Dutch's well-being. Skills and Abilities Khlyen may also have some kind of superhuman abilities; unfazed by being stabbed several times in the kidney and simply walking away without even a stumble. Additionally, Carleen commented that his neural signature was unusual.Enemy Khlyen He excels at hand to hand combat and is rather strong. He is also very knowledgeable about poisons. Edit: in Season 2 we discover that khlyen might be one of the goodguys as he is all that stands between dutch and the people who control RAC and westerly. We also learn that since he is one of the "Sixes", its assumed that he has super healing powers, does not feel pain, fear or love, and can command the Green Plasma and use it as a neural & tech interface. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters